omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Old Ones (Cthulhu Mythos)
Character Synopsis The Great Old Ones (often simply referred to as the Old Ones) are a group of unfathomably ancient and incredibly powerful alien beings who ruled over Earth long before man or any other species lay claim to it. Aside from their cosmic origins, the Great Old Ones often do not share much of anything in common, coming in many shapes and (almost always colossal) sizes, with fundamentally different natures. Due to their awesome power and near-incomprehensible biology, they are worshipped by numerous lesser entities as gods. However, even the Old Ones, being infinitely beyond the pathetic beings mankind would consider worthy of such a title, are not truly "gods", for their impossible might is nothing next to the seething and chaotic Outer Gods, who are to the Old Ones what the Old Ones are to a three-dimensional race such as humanity, if not even more incomprehensible. Without a doubt, the most well known amongst the Great Old Ones is the mighty Cthulhu, who slumbers in his city of impossible geometry beneath the ocean waves. However, it is suggested that Cthulhu is one of the least powerful Old Ones, is stated to only be capable of spying a faint glimpse of their true strength. Despite this, other Mythos stories introduce Old Ones who are on par with or inferior to Great Cthulhu, making it likely that, while certainly not the absolute weakest of the Old Ones, many of Cthulhu's "cousins" exceed him by a great deal. In fact, it is implied that the rest of existence can likely only spy them dimly as well, for the strongest of them exist unbound by the infinite dimensions of reality, allowing them to tread in a space between spaces, enacting their will on a reality that can never truly hope to behold them. Character Statistics Tiering: Varies. Ranges from 4-B to 1-A Verse: Cthulhu Mythos Name: Varies, some remain entirely nameless Gender: Varies, inapplicable in almost all cases Age: Varies, many are unbound by the concept of time Classification: Absurdly ancient alien entities of immense power Special Abilities: Immortality (Types 1, 4, and 10), Regeneration (Low-Godly, likely much higher for those whose true forms are undimensioned and formless), Non-Corporeal, Acausality, Reality Warping, Telepathy, Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Dream Manipulation Destructive Ability: Varies. Ranges from Solar System Level (The lower end Great Old Ones such as Cthulhu has demonstrated the ability to flare entire Star Clusters and destroy stars) to Metaverse Level (The higher level Great Old Ones exist beyond Dimensional Space and are cited as Dimensionless entities beyond the archetype of Infinity and Space-Time itself) Speed: Varies. Ranges from Massively FTL+ (Cthulhu and his minions have shown instances of instellar/intergalactic travel.) to Irrelevant (They exist as completely dimensionless beings who can interact with existence as they please.) Lifting Ability: Varies. Irrelevant at their peak Striking Ability: Varies. Ranges from Solar System Class up to Metaversal Durability: Varies. Unknown (Regeneration, Immortality, and transcending the concept of Death can make even the lesser Old Ones nigh-impossible to properly lay low) to Metaverse Level (Undimensioned and able to alter existence to their liking, while dimensioned beings are unable to even know their true form) Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Universal, as all Old Ones know everything going on in the universe at all times via their telepathy. Up to Metaversal for the dimensionless Old Ones Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Certain lesser/dimensioned Great Old Ones must enter a deathlike slumber if certain conditions are not currently being met Other Attributes List of Equipment: Varies, though many have cults, worshippers, or lesser races to do their bidding Extra Info: *Many Great Old Ones have specific powers or ones well beyond those listed here. The Powers and Abilities section of this page simply lists those that all, or at least the vast majority, of the Old Ones possess. *More info coming soon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cthulu Mythos Category:Books Category:Races Category:Gods Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Civilizations Category:Horror Category:Factions Category:Primordial Entities Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Psychics Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1